Coffee
by Waiting2Bloom
Summary: Hermione reflecting on changes within her life. HG/RW TO HG/RL sort of


**HG/RL ONE-SHOT  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Hermione left work on a Friday evening, pondering how the changes could have occurred so fast, yet she was almost happy.

She was furious and hurt because Ron had been lying to her for months on end about his other relationship with Lavender Brown. She only found out because she had finished work early one evening and decided to surprise Ron with a night out, instead she found him in their bed with Lavender doing things she has only ever read in an erotic romance novels.

She yelled and cursed Ronald until her voice was hoarse. She left, not even letting him lie even more to her face. The yelling still didn't make her feel any better. Heartbreak takes months or years even to move on over.

Since it was only yesterday that they called off the engagement, Hermione felt disgusted to call the apartment theirs so she packed a bag, left a note and decided visit Harry.

She walked in the general direction of Grimmauld place, despite being miles away, in a blank stupor; her mind was addled with the image of Weasley and Brown in bed together. Finale she found it within herself to cry. Those tears ran like a river, like rain falling from a thunderous storm. The betrayal hurt more then any wound gained in the war. As she neared the local pub in town she considered going in for a drink, but in the window was a couple so much in love, it made her sick to her stomach, so she kept on walking... on then did the sky decide to rain. After getting completely drenched through, her feet aching, Hermione decided to apparate the rest of the way.

When she arrived, Remus opened the door to see the mess that was Hermione. She was completely drenched through, her hair was wild and wet, and her face was pale and stained with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy and downcast. Remus, who was confused as surprised, immediately let her in and guided her to the drawing room.

"Hermione, are you okay? What are you doing here? Is Ron okay? What's going on?"

"Ron's fine, he more then fine, he's with Lavender now," she said weakly

He sat her on the chair closest to the fire and called for Kreacher, the Noble house of Blacks house elf.

"Kreacher, can you bring us some hot tea, toast, some towels and dry clothes for Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir," he said and bowed.

Remus rolled his eyes good heartedly; Kreacher has warmed up to Harry as being his master but was still wary to serve Harry's friends who reside in the Black house.

He turned back to Hermione to address the matter at hand.

"Hermione, what happened? He asked calmly.

A few tears slipped silently down her face before she mustered up the strength to explain.

"Ron h-has been ch-ch-cheating on me with Lavender Brown, I b-b-broke o-o-ff the en-engagement," she burst into a whole knew round of tears and sobs.

"My poor dear," Remus wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him to comfort her.

"You have always been too good for him, you know that. He never deserved you or you beauty or your intelligence." Remus concluded. He was rubbing soothing circled on her back.

Hermione replied "But it hurts, Remus, it really hurts! I've never been betrayed this way before. He was all I've known…" she trailed off hopelessly.

"Well then this means you have the opportunity to learn better, yes? When every door closes a new one opens, my mother always told me that. I always had trouble growing up but with James, Sirius and Lily there, everything became so much easier to deal with. You have friends here who will help you because they love you."

Hermione's cries had subsided to a sob before they stopped entire. She recomposed herself and excused herself to go to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Before you do Hermione, I'll tell Kreacher to have dinner prepared after an hour so take your time and just come down to the kitchen when you are ready. Okay?" he finished quietly.

She smiled a little bit and thanked him, then headed into the bathroom to a long awaited bath.

* * * * *

After relaxing in the hour long luxurious bath, Hermione felt somewhat well, but the hole within her heart still burned strongly with Ronald's betrayal.

She reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. She felt embarrassed for showing up with out a single warning. She slowly released the breath and slowly walked down the stair case.

Remus, who had smelt her from the kitchen table, asked for Kreacher to present the food. He waited until she was in the door way, before he turned and welcomed her.

"I trust you are feeling better then?" he kindly asked.

"Much better thank-you Professor," she returned with kindness.

"Please Hermione; I haven't been your Professor for years, its Remus now," he chuckled.

"Very well Pro-ah-Remus," she paused. "I wanted to thank-you for comforting me earlier. I'm sorry I intruded on your evening, I just didn't feel I had anywhere else to go, I can't stand the thought of sharing ownership of the apartment with him, especially with what has happened," she finished sadly while looked downcasted.

"You aren't intruding at all, not at all, we are friends, Hermione and friends help friends. It took me a while to learn that. You will always have a room here I'm sure," he concluded.

"Come on, Kreacher has dinner ready so lets not wait for it to go cold, shall we?" he said good-naturedly.

Hermione noticed the lack of activity within the house, "Where's Harry? I haven't heard from him in a long time, how is he going?" she enquired.

"Ah, young Harry has been spending quiet a lot of time at the Weasley's I'd imagine. He and Ginny haven't spent a moment apart since the end of the war, I expect we shall be hearing of their engagement soon," he faltered before seeing that Hermione had been disheartened.

"Forgive me Hermione; it was tactless of me…" he sadly trailed of

"No its okay, I guess I will have to get used to being single again…" she said hopelessly.

"You did nothing wrong, don't even let him think that you did. He is a selfish young man who needs to learn the right way to treat a proper young woman such as yourself.

The attention he attracted from Lavender is purely his…lower regions…. thinking as a brain. One day he will learn but I don't think it will be anytime soon." He finished with finality.

"Now, we are going to enjoy this wonder dinner produced by Kreacher and talk of an interesting book I found here in the Black Library."

Hermione was deeply gratified by Remus's attempts to cheer her up. She knew deep down that he was right. He is completely right about Ron. Ron will never be able to share the same level of understanding as she. It would be foolish to even consider giving him a second chance as far she was concerned.

She gazed at Remus, taking in his warm but weathered look. She certainly appreciates his intelligence and tact. His witty mind has been proven most interesting. Hermione made a daring, split decision there and then.

"Remus, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee one day soon?" she enquired curiously.

Remus looked at her, somewhat surprised at the question. He smiled gently and replied, "Hermione, I would positively love too join you for coffee."


End file.
